


Brotherly Love

by Dranic9



Series: Sora's "Brother" [1]
Category: Roxas/Sora - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-01-27
Updated: 2013-01-27
Packaged: 2017-11-27 02:22:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 404
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/657012
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dranic9/pseuds/Dranic9





	Brotherly Love

Roxas was "asleep". Snuggled in his bed in the bluish silk sheets. His so called "brother", Sora, was just getting out of the shower. He came out of the bathroom with only a towel around his waist. 

Roxas had heard his brother come in. He peaked at the young, slender boy. Sora took off the towel. Roxas' view was only the back of Sora. Oh, but boy was it a sight. Sora was fully exposed at this point, but Sora threw on a pair of shorts and a pale orange t-shirt.

He laid down in his own bed, they had shared a room together for quite awhile. 

Roxas looked over at Sora lying almost exactly as he was. He said to himself, "I want my brother... But how? How could I want him? He's my brother, but he's all I want." Roxas sat up in his bed and nestled around to rise to his feet. He moved towards his brother's bed, and at the side, he stopped. 

Roxas started crying almost immediately. 

Sora, half-asleep, heard his brother's cries and reacted upon them. Sora turned over to see what was wrong, but Roxas laid down next to his brother as soon as he turned. Sora wrapped his arms onto the boy crying. 

"Please don't cry brother, please!" Sora exclaimed. "Why are you crying? What's the reason?" Roxas cried more and tried to speak, but only a stutter came out. "It's ok, it's ok. Im here, don't worry." Roxas cheered up a bit to what his brother had said. It was very heart-warming and reassuring. 

Roxas spoke in with a stutter, "I...I..I want you, brother... The only one I want. You're all think about..." Roxas was sure that Sora would let go of him, but surprisingly, he didn't. 

Sora hesitated a bit, "..... Brother..."

"Please Sora... Just.." He was stopped by Sora putting a finger on his mouth. "I want you, too. I feel the same" Sora have out a grin and said, "Please, stop crying. I hate to see you like this." Roxas sniffled and gradually became content. "See brother, everything's going to be ok."

"Please hold me tighter?" Roxas said pleadingly. 

"Anything for you baby boy." Sora held on tighter like he said he would. Roxas began to cry more, but this time, with a smile? Sora exclaimed, "Brother, please..." Sora was stopped by Roxas' finger on his mouth. "It's tears of joy."


End file.
